The Tears of the Lone Homunculus
by Little Miss Actress
Summary: Arachne and Medusa, two young Homunculi in Amestris. They find themselves caught in the evil web of Father and can't escape. Can Medusa avenge her family? Or will she fall victim again. What is her connection to Greed, and why does she look like Lust? R&R
1. Prologue

**I do not own Fullmetal, just the characters I made up.**

It was an unusually cold, silent night that was interrupted by the brisk clanking of high heels. A young, beautiful women in a dark dress, coat, head scarf, and sun glasses quickly to her rendezvous point to deliver the object in her arms. It was an ordinary looking woven basket that made her look like she was returning from the grocery store, but it had a lid on it, and looked desperate to keep its contence hidden.

She arrived at her point of destination, and when she saw that no one was there, she felt a mix of anxiety, worry, and fear.

'He should have been here by now. Where is he? They'll die if I keep them.' She thought as she looked longingly at the basket.

She looked to see if the coast was clear, when she was that it was, she lifted the lid. Inside where a pair of odd looking baby girls. One had long (long for a newborn) black hair and pale skin. She wore purple clothes that covered her mysterious snake tattoos on her arms, but failed to hide the ouroboros tattoo on her tiny hand. The second was smaller, and had had less hair and had a spider tattoo on her shoulder and had an ouroboros tattoo on her collarbone. They were swaddled in soft violet blankets and had an extra soft and fluffy pillow for a bed.

The woman smiled at the infants as she removed her glasses and head scarf, revealing a beautiful woman with long, wavy black hair, pale skin, and purple eyes.

The older baby began to cry, somehow sensing the depart.

"Hush my child. Everything will be alright." She said sweetly in an attempt to comfort her. When this failed, she began singing lullabies.

_Hush now, my baby_

_Be still now, don't cry_

_Sleep as you're rocked by the stream_

_Sleep and remember my last lullaby,_

_So I'll be with you when you dream_

When it did not help, she sung more lullabies.

_On the wind, cross the sea_

_Hear this song and remember_

_Soon you'll be home with me_

_Once upon a December._

When she finished, the child had fallen back asleep. She smiled as the child slowly closed her eyes and drifted into slumber. She was so worried about someone finding her she was terrified when she heard the sound of soft clapping.

"Bravo_ 'mommy' _I didn't know you could sing." Said a tall, handsome young man as he walked out of the shadows.

She glared at him.

"You're late Greed." She said to the man known as Greed.

"I know I know. I'm sorry, but do you have any idea how hard it is to leave chimera in charge of running a business?" He asked defensively.

She glared at him.

"So Lusty, did you bring them?"

She rolled her eyes.

"Of course I brought them. The one with the snake tattoos is Medusa. The one with the spider tattoo is Arachne. I gave you some things to give them incase anything bad happens. I also left some presents for when they got older. Please take care of them."

Greed eyed the children.

"Wow, they look a lot like us."

Lust sighed.

"I know that! Just take care of them!"

"Fine." He said as he picked up the basket and walked away, taking them to their new home.

"I'm gonna be one hell of a dad."

**Sorry it was short. I was tired when I wrote this.**


	2. The Gifts

**Disclaimer. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters except the ones that I created. If you use them without my permission, than you are a dirty copycat. And I don't care if they sound like they**

_100 years later_

"Hey Roa! Come help me out with this!" Martel called to the cow chimera as she tried to hang a banner that read 'Happy Birthday Meda and Ara!'

Today was Arachne and Medusa's birthday. They were turning 100, but still looked like they were entering high school. And they looked so different it was hard to believe they were even related. Medusa was older and had long, wavy black hair that made you think of satin and silk. She was very pale, but it suited her. Her eyes were purple and slender. Though she looked like she was no older than 14 or 15, she already had an hourglass figure (Basically she was a mini Lust).

Arachne had spiky cropped hair and slender purple eyes like her sister. She was more tan then her sister, but like her sister, it suited her. And unlike her sister, she wasn't as shapy. (She's basically a girl version of Greed)

"I can't believe their it's their birthday already. It seemed like yesterday they were 99." Said the evermore surprised Dolcetto.

"I know. I seriously didn't think they were even Homunculi. The twins look pretty normal, then again so does Greed. You they even have Homunculi names yet?" asked Martel.

Bido grumbled.

"What j'ya say Bido?" asked Martel.

"I said Medusa should be called Sadism. She loves to torture me!"

Roa sighed.

"You should of thought of that before you destroyed her room looking for the TV remote. You should of seen this coming. What in the right mind were you thinking? Why would you think that the remote was in her room anyway?"

"Stop taking her side! She hurts!"

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"I must say the decorations are coming along nicely." Said a voice from behind everyone.

"Greed! Don't startle us like that!" Cried Martel.

"Sorry, I just came to say 'Hurry up!' The girls just got home from the store. I stalled them by having them do some work in the bar. You know Meda is a good waitress _and _bar tender?" He said to the working chimeras.

Martel chuckled at the thought.

'Meda, a good waitress and bar tender. The last time we let her be a waitress and bar tender, five people were hospitalized.'

"So what did you guys get them?" he asked, a little worried.

"I got them some new clothes. Each matching their specific tastes." Said Martel.

"I got some CDs" said Bido. (I don't care if CDs were around in FMA world. My story my rules)

"I got some dolls for them to destroy." Said Roa, smirking.

"I got them make up and Meda some new throwing darts. After all, they _are_ her favorite weapon besides her fists." Dolcetto said while smiling evilly at Bido. Dolcetto found Medusa's sick ways of 'playfully' torturing Bido enjoyable. Bido was right about one thing, Medusa was a total sadist (that means she enjoys hurting others. Not that she worships Satan. Whoever thinks that's what sadism means in an idiot.) Arachne was the exact opposite of Medusa. She was nicer and not as greedy, though at time she can be conniving.

"So what j'you get them?" asked the curious Martel.

Greed signed.

"Well, I thought now would be good as time as ever to give them what their mom left behind." He said as he showed them the contence of the box he was holding. There was a pair of long reddish brown gloves, some bracelets, and a locket. And at the bottom was a reddish brown, Greed top that was meant for girl, a black skirt, two pairs of high heel boots, and a reddish brown mini dress.

"Wow, is all this from their mom?"

"Yea, I think all this stuff will fit them. But anyway, come on, the party's about to start, and I tricked them into making their own cake."


	3. Pondering and Interesting Questions

**Disclaimer. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. I just own Medusa and Arachne and a few others I may make. And I don't care if they sound like they're from Soul Eater. They're my characters so I can do whatever the hell I want them to. Plus, they need to be like that for later in the story. So no nagging me about it. Now on to the story already. PS, sorry it's been a while since I last updated, I've been busy. Plus, my mom took my computer. And thank you to all your comments!**

"Hey Ara! Help me with this box. I gotta do inventory." Medusa called to her sister.

"'Kay. Just don't blame me if stuff gets broken. I don't see why we even have to help run the bar. Why do we have to take care of a bunch of alcoholics?" Arachne asked annoyed by the fact she has to help.

"Hey. Do ya wanna be on the streets?"

"Good point. By the way, is your boyfriend coming by? Huh, huh." Arachne asked the older twin in a teasing manner.

Medusa rolled her eyes.

"Damian's just a friend, nothing more." She replied harshly.

Arachne rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, right. You two are always talking and being oblivious while you 'work'?"

"I'm gonna pickup the groceries." Medusa said, hastily changing the subject. Besides, she'd finished inventory and wanted some fresh air.

Dublith was a nice town in the southern state of Amestris. It was hot, but she never cared. After all, she had been living here for 20 years, minus all the times she left for 'business reasons'. She had plenty of time to get used to the heat. The people were pretty nice too… when they weren't giving her strife about living in (technically above because they had an apartment. Come on they need somewhere to live. Cut me some slack.) a bar. Medusa never cared, she liked working at the Devil's Nest. It was like the family business.

Medusa chuckled as she checked the to do list her dad gave her.

**To Do List:**

**Go to store and get butter, milk, eggs, and flour**

**Bake a cake**

**Go to butcher shop **

**Cook lunch**

'Should be easy enough.' She thought to her-self. She'd already made the cake. It was her and Arachne's favorite, red velvet and cream cheese icing with chocolate mousse filling. They were excellent bakers. She had finally reached the shop, she was something quite amusing. Mrs. Curtis, the sweet local alchemist, was beating the crap out of a midget in a red coat, and some tall guy in a suit of armor.

'Jeez, who do these guys think they are? Who the hell wears some fancy shmancy coat and a suit of armor here? Who are they? What the hell do they want?' Medusa asked her-self as she pondered who the mysterious people were and why Izumi was beating the living shit out of them. But due to her apathetic mood today, she didn't think much about it.

"Hey Sig. How are things?" She asked the butcher as she walked inside the shop.

"Izumi's old students are here. You've heard of the Elrics' right?" Sig asked the teen.

"Yeah, I heard my dad talking about them. I've heard quite interesting things about them." She said with a twisted smirk on her face. 'Like how Alphonse is nothing but a suit of armor.' She thought to her-self.

"Well, they were Izumi's pupils when they were kids. I can tell Ed's still not drinking his milk." Sig chuckled.

'Well this is giving me nothing.'

"What about Alphonse? Surely there must be some funny stories about him." She said as she tried steering the conversation towards him, hoping he might accidentally reveal some secret.

"Oh yeah, there was this one time that Ed played a trick on him saying Izumi was secretly an alien and when Al saw Izumi with a face mask, he ran away screaming "Aliens!" HAHAHA! I swear I couldn't stop laughing!" He laughed.

Medusa smiled and gave a convincing laugh. 'Jeez, it's almost impossible to get information from this guy.' She thought as she left with the meat she needed.

'Something's not right. Either he's trying really hard to hide something, or-'Medusa stopped in her tracks 'or they don't even know. I grew up in the Shadow World and have plenty of connections to secret information that people in the Light don't know. Maybe the Curtis' never knew about Alphonse being an empty suit of armor. That is always a possibility. But, if they really were as close as the Curtis' claim, wouldn't they know? Damn. Why do I have this habit of knowing every single kind of possibility imaginable?' She pondered as she walked home.

'Ah, whatever.'


	4. Damian

**Disclaimer. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. Just the characters I made up SO NO STEALING OR YOU'll be breaking the law! And Medusa and Arachne are not from Soul Eater. They are my own characters stop saying it cause it's really annoying and its pissing me off. I'll try adding Damian in this chapter. SPOILER: Damian has a secret. What could it be? Keep reading to find out. **

"Hey! Medusa!" A voice cried out to the walking teen. A (cute/hot/gorgeous according to Medusa) teenage boy with long, dark spiky hair tied back in a ponytail, pale skin, and purple eyes and dressed in a simple black T-shirt, dark jeans, and converses ran up to her.

Medusa smiled a kind (for once) smile at the boy.

"Hey Damian. How are things?" She asked and thought 'How are things with Gramps?'

"Fine. I remembered what day it was, so I made you this." He said as he handed her a small golden box with a silver ribbon.

"Damian, what's this for?" Medusa asked confused, surprised, and most of all, flattered. She struggled not to blush.

"It's your birthday isn't it? So I made you something. Go ahead, open it."

'Oh my God! I totally forgot! Dammit, dad tricked me into making my own cake.' Medusa thought as she opened the tiny box. Inside was a silver bracelet with small charms with transmutation circles on them. And one charm was engraved with her nickname 'Meda'. It must have cost a fortune.

"Oh Damian, it's beautiful. Oh my God thank you so much!" She smiled and hugged him.

Medusa had to admit, there was some strange feeling whenever she was with Damian. It was hard to explain, sort of happy and at peace, but also untrusting and wary. She didn't know why, and she got this sort of familiar feeling from him.

When she was learning Alkahestery in Xing, she learned how to read the dragon's pulse. And when she came back to Amestris, she felt this feeling, like people squirming around. And Damian's aura was like hers, Arachne's, and her father's. But she never understood why. She and her family were the only Homunculi that existed, right? Her father never answered that question. She always had a feeling he was hiding something. So every once in a while, she went to Central City to see what was going on there, since her dad used to work there. And what she found was incredible. A man with amazing alchemic power and people serving under him. Though she never got a good look at their faces even after 50 years.

So why was Damian so familiar?

"Medusa?"

Medusa snapped out of her daze.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"You were staring off into space again. You've been going a lot of it lately. What's going on in that brain of yours?" Damian asked, partially annoyed.

She smirked.

"Nothing." She said in a mocking tone.

It wasn't just nothing, she felt like she knew him, he was so strangely familiar. She just couldn't put her tongue on it.

She checked the time.

'Holy shit! I'm late!'

"Sorry Damian, I'm late so I have to go. I'll see you later!" She cried as she ran back to the Devil's Nest.

"See you later!" He replied.

'Dammit, dad's gonna be pissed I just know it.' Medusa thought as she ran to the bar.

She should be happy, it _was_ her birthday after all. Why shouldn't she be happy? She was going to celebrate with her friends and family and piss off Bido some more. It was going to be a good day. But, she just couldn't get over this feeling that something bad was going to happen soon. It kept gnawing at her in the back of her head. And usually her hunches were right, but she knew she was just being paranoid again. She had the same feeling about Damian, but he'd never betray her, right? No, she assured her-self that that would never happen. She trusted him, and maybe even liked him more than a friend. But she'd never admit it. Arachne would torture her to no end if she found out.

She soon found her-self at home and excited for the fun that was about to begin.

**What do you think of Damian? Tell me what you think of him and the story please!**


	5. Birthday Presents and Fights with Father

**For starters, I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters. Just the ones I made up. And remember, Medusa and Arachne are mine, not yours, MINE! No using them unless I gave you permission, otherwise you're breaking the law. And I'm tired of writing in third person so I'm just going to write in first person. Review as much as you can!**

**Beware: MAJOR OOCNESS!**

I kept pacing back and forth as I waited for her to return home. And I couldn't help but worry about her.

'Damn. Where is she? She should have been home by now. Shit! What if Father or the military found out where we were? I could just imagine Envy taking great pleasure in torturing her! That sadistic smile, the evil glee in his eyes when he kills, I never could stand killing people. Unlike that psychopath and all the others, I have no sociopathic feelings towards humans. It's true that Medusa and Arachne aren't human, but I know he wouldn't hesitate to kill them. My girls…' I can't even think about it.

"Dad, calm down. You know how she is, if she meets up with one of her friends you can't shut her up." Ara tried assuring me. But it failed. I never told them of the homunculi. I could never tell them of their plan or of their mother's involvement, or mine for that matter. They'd be devastated. They'd always hated those kinds of people, no matter how close to those people they are. They'd also ask questions. Questions I couldn't answer. I wanted them to live a normal life without knowing about any of this. What that mad man was planning. It was because of him that they had to move constantly. Why I had to teach them combat before they knew how to toddle. I even took them to Xing to learn Alkahestry. Why I was so persistent in them learning Alchemy. I did it all so they knew how to protect them-selves. But Arachne was too naïve and Medusa was a cynic. They were vulnerable to this evil world.

"Greed, relax. Meda can take care of her-self. You taught her how to use her Ultimate Shield remember? She'll be fine."Martel said in a partially annoyed tone.

Right on cue, Medusa came running in.

"Sorry I'm late. I got held up at the butcher's shop." she panted.

Did she run all the way back?

"Like?" I asked her skeptically.

"Izumi's students are visiting."

"And we should care why?"

She sighed and looked incredibly irritated.

"Never mind. I'll tell you later."

I smirked.

"Alright then. Let then party begin!" I cried at the top of my lungs even though I knew I would get an ear full of it from the neighbors later.

And we actually had fun.

Medusa planned a prank on Bido ahead of time and he was now covered in feathers. Though he laughed at it. But afterwards he complained that he was a lizard not a chicken.

And then Roa (for some ungodly reason) taught the Ara how to snap a person's neck three different ways, which she soon showed her twin. (I then scolded him on doing something so stupid) Then Dolcetto and Martel began teaching them how to use a dagger and katana!

'Geez, what's with everyone teaching them how to kill people?'

Then the part that I hated most due to the large mess they always left behind.

The gift giving.

Up first: Martel.

"Okay you little elves, open mine first." She commanded as she put two boxes on the table. And as they did as they were toddling monsters, they ripped it up as fast as they could, revealing a black rock concert T-Shirt, black skinny jeans, and converse for Medusa, and a lavender blouse, a black skirt that stopped before the knees, and black ballet flats and headband for Arachne. She was right. The clothes she picked out did match their specific tastes.

Up next: Dolcetto.

"'Kay. Now, my turn."

He placed two bags in front of them. Arachne opened it and found a new make-up set, Medusa found shimmering, smooth new throwing darts and acquired her infamous, mischievous smile that screamed 'Watch your back when you're alone' that made all who knew her quack in fear. Even her sister and I were a bit frightened.

She then looked at Bido with a look of pure evil. Even Arachne, who was usually duo's the voice of reason, gained an evil smirk.

"Oh Bido." They said in sing song voices. At that point he ran away screaming and hid under the sink, leaving me the one who had to coax him out of it.

After that: Roa.

"Okay my favorite she-devils, open my gift now." He commanded as he placed two mutli-colored bags in front of them. In them were two Barbie dolls.

"I needed this one for my collection!"

"I always wanted to destroy this one!" (I'll leave guessing which twin said what to you.)

This was promptly followed my one girl rushing to her room and adding it to her collection, and the other ripping its head off.

'Geez, did something happen to her when I was out to make her so evil?"

"Your turn Bido." I said to the little lizard as he placed two boxes in front of the twin terrors.

"Ah, no way! The new Skilletalbum!" Medusa cried with joy.

"Ah, no way! The new Katy Perry album!" Arachne squealed with glee.

Medusa stared at her twin.

"Katy Perry? Really?" She asked in disbelief.

"Skillet? Really?"

"Touché."

I sighed.

"I guess it's my turn." I sighed as they began beaming at me.

"Tickets to an Evanescence, Skillet, or Breaking Benjamin concert?" Medusa asked brightly.

"A spa getaway?"Arachne nearly begged.

I sighed.

"Nope. It's actually from your mom." I said as I placed the box in front of them. I stared in amazement as for the first time in ever they opened something without tearing it apart. And they just stared at the contents. The gloves, the jewelry, the clothes. They both just stared.

"This is from our mom?" Arachne silently asked.

"Yep."

"You've talked to her recently?" Medusa asked in disbelief as she glared at me.

"No! I haven't seen her in years." I protested. Medusa always got like this at mention of her mother. She just wanted to know her, but I would always refuse to tell her anything about her. How could I? 'Yeah girls, your mother is a murderous homunculus who is working for a mad man underneath Central who wants to because a perfect being and destroy all humanity. Just thought I'd let you know.' Like that would ever work. That would lead to more questions about them. And after that all hell would break loose.

"How come you never tell us anything about her?" Arachne demanded.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like she's an evil homunculus working for a mad man under Central trying to become a perfect being and trying to destroy all humanity, right?" Medusa asked in a manner that made it seem like she knew nothing but she really knew everything. I hated hoe she could be a total smart alec.

I just stood there in a daze. How did she know? How did she know anything about that?

"I mean there's no _way _she'd be doing anything like that with some gut named Gluttony and Envy, am I right or am I right?"

There was an awkward silence.

"Okay, let's have cake! Oh boy, they cake you guys made looks delicious." Martel said trying to break the awkward silence.

We didn't talk much after that.


	6. Raids and More Yelling

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters except Medusa and Arachne. Any coping of them or using them without my permission is copy right and illegal and wrong. So no stealing! WARNING: MAJOR OOCNESS!**

**And thank you to Chaotic Luna for the story advice.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Agk! Why can't he just tell us about her? She was our mom! We have every single right to know about her! Why can't he just talk to us about her? It's not like it's the end of the world if he tells us ya know?" I ranted.<p>

"Well we picked up some nasty stuff about her in Dad's journal. I mean, it sounds like she's in the mob or something?" My apathetic sister replied.

"Oh, like we're any different. I mean, Dad's a _gang_ leader. Like it would of made a difference if we were raised in the mob."

"Yes, key word: _leader._ According to Dad's journal entries, he and mom were mixed up with some pretty messed up people."

"Prove it!" I shouted at my twin.

"What about that entry on that Envy guy? From what Dad put, that guy is a total sadistic maniac! And Gluttony's a cannibal, and let's not forget 'Pride the egotistical sociopath'! Are those really the type of people you want to get tangled up with?" I realized she had a point; Mom and Dad were messed up with some crazy people. But I can't just forget those vivid dreams I had when I was a kid.

"And what about Mom? What dirt does he have about her?" She demanded as she grabbed Dad's journal. "'Dear Journal, I've noticed a lot lately that the girls are so much like their mother. I can't help but think about her. As far as I can tell, Medusa will be her splitting image, and Arachne may be a non-psychotic version of her personality. I just can't stop thinking about all the times she's wrapped stupid idiots around her finger just for a laugh. I hope Medusa never does anything like the things Lust did.'" She read as she proved her point, which only increased my anger.

"Don't you care? Don't you care that we've never our mother? The last time we saw her, we were only a few months old! I don't know about you, but I want to actually have a conversation with our mother! We have a right to know her! And I can prove she wasn't all that bad." I shouted as I showed her the one bit of evidence that she cared about us.

"'Dear Journal, I just got back from my last date with Lust as she gave me my two new daughters, Medusa and Arachne Before we parted ways, before she even knew I was even there, she did something so sweet I thought I would get a cavity. Medusa started crying, and Lust sung her back to sleep. I didn't even know she could sing! I know it was hard for her and that she loved them and would have been a great mother.'" I finished as I closed the journal victoriously.

"I rest my case."

Ara looked infuriated now.

"I don't care if she came to our doorstep! She's evil and can't be trusted. She's a mobster Medusa."

Now I was mad.

"And we're gangsters! What's the difference?"

"They've committed countless atrocities; we run a small tavern to get by. That's the difference." She said in a cold voice that dripped with venom.

"How could you? She's our mother! Don't you care about her? She gave us life and loved us!" I shouted at her.

"No she didn't! She never loved us! She never cared about us and never will! If she loved us even in the slightest, she would of come back for us years ago! She hated us, so she never came back for us! Why can't you understand that? Why can't you get that through your thick head of yours?"

That hurt. I know she _loved_ us.

"You're wrong, I know she loved us. I know she did."I say in a hushed voice.

"And how would you know that?" My usually sweet younger sister said skeptically.

I sighed.

"Remember when _Les Miserables _first came out, we wouldn't stop singing "Castle on a Cloud" and was pissing everyone off?" We laughed at the memories.

"Yeah, and Dad started to wear earplugs and acted like he can hear us, and started saying the most ridiculous things and he was just doing 'Uh huh, uh huh.'"

"Yeah, even though it was our main act in the circus." I laughed as we reminisced old memories.

"I know right? Geez what was Dad thinking? Entering us in the circus, is he an idiot or something? They made us do acrobatics."

"Good thing we're fast learners," We always did learn faster than our classmates.

We laughed at all the memories.

"Hey," I say, realizing something that could be very fun. "Don't we have tapes of us performing?"

Ara smiled.

"I think we do. Let's raid Dad's room and see if we find anything." She said with mischievous grin.

_I knew was rubbing off her._

_CRASH!_

_BANG! _

_THUMP!_

"God dammit, where the hell is it?" I asked as we searched our father's room.

"Maybe it's in the locked trunk under his bed." Arachne replied.

"That's where I found his diary. He wouldn't hide something he finds invaluable in the same place as something he wants no one to see." I say in an impatient and annoyed tone.

"And just how did you know where my journal was?" asked an all too familiar voice.

We froze.

There was an awkward silence. I hate awkward silences.

"Oh Greed, we didn't see you there. You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that, hahaha…" I laughed nervously.

"Uh oh, busted." Arachne said in a slightly frightened tone.

Seriously? Was that not already obvious? My sister was blunt beyond compare.

"Oh yes, busted. And would it kill you to call me 'Dad' for once? But anyway, what _are _you looking for, Buried treasure? Because if you are you two are a bit off you're rockers today." He said smugly as he walked in with a stride that screamed 'Look at me and all my glory!' I swear my dad is like the boy who cried wolf with his whole need for attention, and people thought I acted like him. I really don't see the resemblance.

"We're looking for the tape of us when we were in the circus. You know, when we were little." Ara explained.

He got his famous 'Let think about telling you something but I may just end up lying to you guys' face that I despised because I knew another lie was coming about something.

"Did you check, oh I don't know, the living room?" He said, mocking us basically.

I glared at Arachne.

"I told j'ya so!"


	7. Movies, Talks, and Confrontations

**I do not own the characters of Fullmetal Alchemist or the plotline. They belong entirely to Hiromu Awakawa. I simply own Medusa and Arachne, that is it. And please leave your comments for me to make better chapters and I'll try to update sooner. So enjoy the story. Sorry for being short.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Laughter filled the room as we watched old tapes, mainly at parts where I was making Dad trip on his own feet and playing jokes on him.<p>

Aw yes, people just love it when little girls were torturing their fathers.

"Wow, even back then you were evil. I'm actually not really that surprised." Said the snake chimera in between laughs.

I chuckled.

"I was evil wasn't I? Hey Dorochet pass the popcorn."(AN: Is there popcorn in FMA world? Or microwaves for that matter?)

"Yes yes Medusa, we all know you are an evil little harpy." My younger twin said in a tone that was almost mocking.

"Hey who are you calling a harpy you shrew?" I semi-yelled. Oh the joys of having a loud voice and sharp tongue. It really comes in handy when you're trying to piss someone off.

"I'm only a shrew-"

"All the time!" I interrupted.

Arachne got her hilarious 'I'm gonna kill you' looks that I laughed at so much.

"You wanna go princess? Bring it." I challenged, and I would have decked her if Dad intervened.

"Girls girls, come on now. Let's just watch the rest of the tape. Won't that be nice?"

I smiled. I don't know but I did. Maybe I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have a loving family, we weren't perfect though. After all, Dad was a gang leader and his main cronies lived with us in our apartment. We were anything but normal. I've been training in martial arts since I could walk, and Arachne has been writing equations before that. But still, I had a fine life.

* * *

><p><strong>Edward<strong>

"You really think so Teacher? You think this guy can help us?" I asked in complete and utter shock.

She looked at me with a hard and serious face.

"I'm not sure; I've only met his daughters before. But if he's the one who taught them the highly advanced alchemy I've seen them perform, then he can help. But…" She trailed off.

"But? But what?" I begged.

"Please tell us Teacher." Al pleaded.

What's up with the trailing off today?

"From what Medusa and Arachne told me, for deals like this, he'll follow the rules of equivalent exchange. You'll have to give him something of equal value to get the information you require."

* * *

><p><strong>Damian<strong>

Damn it all. Damn this heat. Damn this town. And damn that girl. Dammit, why does she have to be so hard to crack? This stupid girl, who won't give me the information I need, and for filling my every waking thought. Her ebony hair that flowed like the sea and shined like the brightest star under the sun. Her ivory skin that was like that of porcelain. Her lilac eyes that shimmered and glowed with amusement and had a glint of mischief in them. Her strength and freedom. The way she'd say my _name_, 'Damian, don't sneakupon me like that. Why do you always have To be such a stiff. Meet me by the lake. Promise'. I loved it. Even her loud and occationally obnoxious voice and cocky attitude I found alluring. But what got me was her face. The resemblance was uncanny to-

"What are you doing here Envy?" A soft, lovely voice questioned in a tone filled with venom.

I turned to the angry figure.

"Lust."


End file.
